Cupidity
by StormBrisingr
Summary: A captivated Cupid tries to get Tamsin and Lauren together but the arrows keep... well, messing things up. aka Shenanigans happen as Lauren is chased around by love-struck fae. Copdoc. Rating just to be safe but nothing too explicit.


Summary: A captivated Cupid tries to get Tamsin and Lauren together but the arrows keep... well, messing things up and shenanigans happen as Lauren is chased around by love-struck fae. Copdoc. Rating just to be safe but nothing explicit.

Disclaimer: This is fanfiction. Lost Girl stuff isn't mine and there are a few unimportant references to other stuff near the beginning.

A/N: I decided to write... this after the terrible, terrible news that SEASON 5 IS THE LAST SEASON. *cries* Starts off with a long-winded exposition before blowing up. Warning: this is my attempt at humor and chaos while I procrastinate on Past Imperfect.

* * *

><p>Cupidity<p>

Cupid generally hated his life. It started right from the start when his parents named him Cupid. Cupid. It was on the level of naming a vampire Dracula—horrendously obvious. Except his name was worse because, well, he _was_ a cupid fae. You don't go around hearing about a succubus named Succubus or something similar. Well, at least Cupid was actually a name. Being named after some ancient god of the humans just wasn't all that great though.

Then there was the trouble of actually being a cupid.

Everybody had the possibility of falling in love with another person. Some people noticed that connection and worked at it and made it come to fruition. Others couldn't see the possibility if it danced naked in front of them. (Not that Cupid tried that or anything.) A cupid fae did its work by sending arrows (not physical) to open up those connections. Most resorted to lust.

A couple felt physical attraction to each other and bam! They would attempt to connect. That connection, if it happened, at least provided a good snack and if the couple worked long enough to open themselves up to a deeper connection, a cupid got a good feast out of the deal. Some of the more patient cupids played the long game: slowly building up friendship until it burst out into a solid, loving relationship that provided not only in feedings more tasty than usual, but lasted a cupid for maybe years whenever they visited every once in a while.

Cupid was neither. He always went for people that could _work_ but they just _didn't_. Was it his fault that he somehow always chose the most stubborn and oblivious people to pair? "Best friends my ass," he complained as he flew over some city in Canada deep in thought about a magical duo in Scotland trying to defeat a megalomaniac "Dark Lord" and another couple in Boston who were a detective and some chief medical examiner or something. But no matter how he tried to influence them (selling the latter tea that acted as an aphrodisiac was one of his more recent attempts) they just refused to acknowledge the bond. Then there was the trouble about that mayor and sheriff of a town in Maine...

A gust of wind buffeted Cupid's wings and he looked down. He had heard about this area from a few of his friends years ago. Apparently, a fae bar, the Dal Riata, was a good stop to stay at and maybe even find a couple to try to match. Maybe he'd get lucky.

Cupid angled his wings and descended right to the front door and walked in. The bar was relatively full but not packed and Cupid's eyes took in the translucent gray connections between most people. A few were colored depending on the separate types of love like a few familial bonds or romantic ones. There was a group right at the bar though who sported a jumble of colors and it took a while for Cupid to sort through all of them as he stood there.

It was the most bizarre love... web... that he had ever seen. And... Cupid's eyebrows raised. Lots of it was centered on a brunette succubus. Succubi and incubi were always interesting for cupids. Many hated them because they were very good at resisting lots of the arrows focusing on love due to their nature's focus on lust alone but at the same time, a success with a succubus was an achievement to be proud of.

Seeing the mess of lust and romantic lines between her and the people around her was actually quite interesting. And there was even lines for friendship and family. It was so tangled, Cupid wondered if maybe there was another cupid around that was having fun at the expense of the lady. Behind the bar was a short man connected to the succubus with a strong line of familial love. He looked towards the entrance where Cupid stood and waved him over.

Surprised, Cupid walked over to the edge of the bar near the entrance and out of the way of the succubus' group. "You can see me?" he inquired with good cheer as he sat down and accepted the drink that was pushed his way.

"It helps to see my customers," the barkeep answered vaguely before slamming a giant book down. "If you want to stay here, you'll need to sign in." Cupid shrugged and pulled the book over to sign in. "I haven't seen one of your kind here for a while," the barkeep added. "Business?"

"Perhaps," Cupid acknowledged. "That group over there seems to need it." He slid the book back.

"Cupid?" The man chuckled suddenly. "I heard about you a few centuries ago I think. Do you know Jess?"

"She's the one who told me about the Dal. Right now I think she's off at some woman's federal prison," Cupid nodded. Then his eyes narrowed. "...Just what did she tell you about me?"

A chuckle. "Well, whatever you do, I hope you know how to fix whatever you cause?"

Cupid groaned. "Of course. If things go awry I know how to sever any weird connections. After that mistake with the vampire..." He trailed away.

"Then I think we'll be fine." The barkeep's eyes were twinkling. "Nice to meet you Cupid. You can call me Trick."

Trick was called away and Cupid sat back to survey the bar. Every once in a while, his eyes drifted back to the group enmeshed with talking about some sort of grand success in... Valhalla? The succubus, Bo, was staying very close to a smaller black-haired human named Kenzi who apparently had been gone. The other two were fae: a male was named Dyson and a blonde named Tamsin. The group had several threads that drifted off to the side, indicating that someone was missing though.

"Hey doc! Finally managed to make it, huh?" Tamsin's brash voice brought Cupid's attention and he turned to make out the newcomer.

She was smiling but slightly out of breath and her clothes and hair were in disarray. There was a sparkle in her brown eyes as she smoothed out her blonde locks and mock-glared at the Valkyrie. Cupid's jaw dropped as he turned his head slightly to stare first at the blonde fae and then at the blonde human.

Oh boy. There it was. That tingling sensation in his gut that told him that it didn't matter what he tried to do. He would get these two women together even if he used all of his unlimited supply of arrows to get them to be together.

(-)(-)(-)

There was something strange in the air.

Lauren had arrived at the Dal after hurrying through a meeting with the Ash. It was a wondrous feeling finally getting to be with the group after all the stress and she was immediately pulled into their discussion about having a large-scale celebration about Kenzi's return. However, as they talked she had felt as if someone were watching her. Despite several surreptitious glances around, there seemed to be nothing wrong and nobody looking at her.

"Something up?" Tamsin asked, nudging her.

The doctor shrugged and shook her head. "It's probably nothing," she muttered. A moment later, "Ow!" she exclaimed, feeling as if something had, well, _stabbed _her on the part of her chest where her heart was. Lightly.

Everybody around her gave her confused and worried looks as she rubbed at the affected area. Bo opened her mouth to say something but was cut off. "Okay, are you sure everything's okay doc?" Tamsin asked again.

"I don't know," Lauren replied, lowering her hand since the feeling had long since vanished. "It felt like something... pinched? me..."

There was a muffled "shit" off to the side and Lauren vaguely noticed Trick's head turn to stare at an empty spot at the bar near the entrance.

"I swear it wasn't me!" Bo blurted. Lauren glanced over just in time to see the succubus' eyes skitter away from her cleavage to meet her eyes nervously. Wait. That expression on her face had been entirely too familiar. Desire.

Dyson choked on his drink, sputtering as he side-eyed Bo. Despite the fact that everyone had obviously seen that she hadn't done anything, her instant denial had sounded so guilty anybody overhearing her would have instantly thought she was, in fact, guilty.

"Unless you developed magical fingers, we all know you're innocent Bobo," Kenzi said, grinning. _Hmm... magic fingers—wait no. Bad thoughts. Bad bad thoughts. There should be no Bo thoughts here. _Lauren blinked out of her wandering thoughts of wandering fingers when someone tapped her on her shoulder.

"Sorry to interrupt," a vaguely familiar woman interrupted smoothly. The group was in various states of confusion as the woman continued, "I just wanted to meet the famous Doctor Lewis for myself."

"Wait a second," Bo whispered, shifting to mutter towards the others. "Isn't she that woman who took the thousand year vow of chastity?" Kenzi choked on her drink when Dyson nodded. Tamsin just looked annoyed and bored at the interruption.

"Well here I am," Lauren was replying to the fae. "Did you need anything?" She tried not to sound too impatient.

"I was wondering-"

"Excuse me, but if I may cut in. Doctor Lewis, may I have a word?" Someone else said, stepping up. "If rumor is to be believed, then you aren't taken at the moment so-"

"Wait a moment," Tamsin butted in, sounding surprised. "Are you guys hitting on the doc?" The Valkyrie didn't fault the fae for finding the doctor attractive (more than once, her eyes had lingered), but with the rumors about the doctor's power to de-fae as well as her high standing with the unaligned succubus, most fae kept far, far away from Lauren so the sudden interest now was surprising and sudden.

Off to the side, Trick was bent over the bar and seemed to be hissing something at thin air. Not that anybody noticed. Tamsin's proclamation had carried through the air and suddenly other bar patrons were leaping to their feet and hurrying over or sitting back to glare at the more courageous few.

"Hey, back off!" Bo growled at the growing crowd. Dyson backed her up, snarling wolfishly at the group, causing them to collectively took a step back.

"Thanks," Lauren started to say gratefully.

"Yeah, she's taken!" Kenzi piped up, wrapping possessive arms around Lauren's shoulders and the doctor's eyes widened as she nearly fell over in shock.

Then those arms were torn away from her as Bo declared angrily, "What the hell Kenzi? She's not yours! She's mine!"

The sudden movement tipped Lauren over into Tamsin but just as Lauren started fearing that the Valkyrie had been gripped by the madness too, surprisingly gentle hands pushed her back up into a sitting position. "Fuck, what's gotten into everyone?"

"I don't know. You're not affected though?" Lauren's last sentence came out more as a statement but Tamsin shook her head in response anyways. She had no sudden intense urge to ask Lauren on a date or claim the doctor much to her relief. Sure, the doctor was hot, but Tamsin didn't _do _dating. Especially not now when the bar patrons were now closing in on them again, taking advantage of the arguing going on between Bo and Kenzi.

"Hey, back off," Tamsin growled at the surrounding patrons but nobody listened.

"This is flattering, but can you all just back away?" Lauren tried weakly. To her surprise, several people listened and stopped trying to stampede her. Unluckily however, Bo took advantage of the opening to reach forward, her eyes burning bright blue. Lauren inhaled sharply as she felt a flash of arousal run through her body. To her surprise, multiple people around her, including Tamsin, mirrored the gasp. The Valkyrie's hands were still wrapped around her shoulders and when Bo used her powers, their grip tightened for a brief moment in response.

Lauren leaned back at the feeling, bumping closely into Tamsin again and the crowd started coming closer to them. Meanwhile, Bo's eyes narrowed consternation when Lauren broke contact. "My power's all haywire," she whispered before being cut off by a flood of eager Dal customers.

The people were talking, growing louder each time. "Do you want to go out for some coffee?" "Dr. Lewis, I have this _amazing_ beach-front property with lots of privacy that I'm sure you'd _love_. Want to visit? Just you and me?" "I've read every single one of your works and I think they're all amazing. Can we discuss them more in depth together?" "Hey you, you have no right to touch Lauren like that!" The last one was addressed to Tamsin who jerked her hands (why were they _still_ on Lauren's shoulders?) away as if burned.

Then, as if to make up for her reaction, Tamsin scowled forbiddingly at the group of people and stood up, putting a firm hand on Lauren's arm to urge her to stand as well. Everyone quieted and stood there.

"You know, doc?" Tamsin asked calmly, tilting her head so her eyes could meet Lauren's.

When their eyes met, Lauren saw an unnamable expression cross Tamsin's face before it changed to something more meaningful and she understood. "On three?" she inquired, equally casually now that she knew what the other blonde had in mind.

"I was thinking..."

"NOW!" They both yelped. Tamsin bent over and shot off through the crowd like a bowling ball. As she tunneled through, Lauren sprinted after her and they vanished out the door.

Back in the room, Cupid grimaced as the crowd stood up as one and began pushing to exit the Dal too. From the shouts, it seemed they were torn on hunting Lauren down or getting revenge on Tamsin for getting her hands on the doctor before anyone else. Very few of the fae remained and Cupid assumed that they were unaffected through various means or planning some other way to hunt the fleeing doctor down. Trick, who had managed to avoid the storm, stood behind his bar looking exasperated as he stared down Cupid.

Cupid pasted a sheepish expression on his face. In truth, he did feel slightly sheepish because he hadn't planned on things to occur that way. Still, he was an opportunist and it seemed Tamsin and Lauren were getting along splendidly already. Now to see if he could twist things further... He nodded to Trick. "I'll get to fixing everyone right away," he lied glibly. He still had lots of arrows to use up.

(-)(-)(-)

Tires screeched and two sets of feet staggered out of the car. A moment later, two blondes sprinted together through the thankfully empty complex. Lauren breathed heavily as she fumbled for the keys to her apartment.

"Shit, hurry please," Tamsin gasped. "I don't know if anyone saw us go here, but who knows."

"I'm trying," Lauren hissed back. The adrenaline and panic of running from those people chasing her had managed to dampen the effects of Bo's powers somewhat, much to Lauren's relief. The lock clicked and she threw open the door and ran in with Tamsin on her heels when she came to an abrupt halt. Behind her, Tamsin barely managed to skip to the side to avoid a collision while she cursed. The Valkyrie's voice faded too however when she saw what greeted them inside.

There were presents. And people. Lots of each, in fact.

Flowers and balloons were a common theme but there were quite a few people who had brightly wrapped presents and gift baskets that contained various foods, games, and movies. Off to the side was a giant tv with a bow tied to its corner and even more wrapped boxes at its feet. Someone had inflated a giant pink elephant balloon, which took up most of the kitchen area.

A high pitched keening sound escaped Lauren's lips and Tamsin quickly surmised that the doctor was going into shock. It didn't help as voices filled the air again as the people in the apartment started forward, thrusting out their presents eagerly. Tamsin took a step back and considered making a break for it but suddenly, Lauren's hand snapped out and wrapped around her arm in an iron grip. The doctor's face was frozen in a fake smile. "There are just so many presents and people," she said frighteningly pleasantly. "I think I'll need your help dealing with all of them."

"Er, right. Totally. I'm all yours, doc."

At those words, Lauren's shell-shocked eyes gained a sense of awareness and she smiled. It was sexy, wicked, and—shit, was she sure that she hadn't been affected by the madness too? Then Lauren turned her head away, smile turning plastic once more as she tried to figure out how to deal with the new people. Luckily, without Bo's powers adding to the mess, they were actually reasonable.

Lauren resorted to thanking them for their presents and "promising" to contact them later while shooing them away. Most accepted the (false) platitudes but a few of the more stubborn and snobby fae stuck around, promising things from private jets to even a privately owned island. "Damn, you should totally accept that offer," Tamsin piped up from the side when the latter was proposed.

A scathing glare was her only response as Lauren forced a laugh and refused the offer.

"But Lauren," the fae protested, stepping obnoxiously close. "You and I—we share a connection. Don't you see it?"

Seeing Lauren's growing discomfort, Tamsin snarled and yanked the fae back. "Hey, everyone!" she yelled, getting the attention of all the remaining fae. "_Leave_." When they saw the skeletal face glaring at them, they all ran and staggered out the door, leaving the apartment hastily. Tamsin immediately let her features return to normal and let out a tired breath as she rubbed at her face with one hand. "I won't be able to keep scaring away that many people," she informed Lauren. "And I'm guessing that soon the original group will guess that you're here."

The doctor motioned her to sit down on a hastily cleared spot on the couch. Tamsin obeyed and watched her go to the door and lock it. "Well, I need to figure out what happened to me or us," she sighed. "Want a drink?"

"Got any beers?"

"Coming right up." Lauren carefully stepped over fallen bouquets and presents to the kitchen where she paused. Then, with a shrug she pushed aside the elephant and grabbed a couple bottles. Back where Tamsin was, there was a crackling and then ripping sound. Lauren made her way over after uncapping the bottles and saw that Tamsin had opened one of the snack gift baskets. "Chips?"

Tamsin held out the bag as she accepted one of the proffered bottles. "I think they'll discover us soon," she worried. "I'd rather not have them get their hands on you... Or me." Lauren nodded as she pulled out a couple chips that she ate and then she lifted her bottle to the lips.

Suddenly, there was a noise from the stairway. "Sweetie, you take too long to go to your bedroom," Evony complained as she walked down.

A fine spray of beer filled the air but Lauren didn't even bother wiping her lips as she stared. Tamsin cursed as she leapt up... and fell silent. The Morrigan was dressed in practically nothing. Flimsy lingerie barely provided something to cover her bits, which were basically on proud display. Her eyes were gleaming and a can of whipped cream was being twirled around one hand.

"Is this going to be a sharing thing, dear? Because I have to tell you I don't like to share..."

Lauren's mouth flapped soundlessly and Tamsin wasn't that much better as she saw more of her old kind-of-boss than she had ever wanted to see, ever.

"Hello? Say something?" God help them, the Morrigan almost sounded concerned.

"Uh-" They were saved by a sudden pounding on the door.

"Lauren! I know you're in there! I saw your car!" Bo called out from the other side. "Why are you hiding from me?"

"Uh, duh, it's because she loves me," Kenzi's voice piped up.

"That's not true," Dyson contradicted. "She and I are mates."

"Fuck," Tamsin cursed. "Is there another exit?"

"We can go out there, maybe," Lauren said, thinking out loud as she waved vaguely to the side. "But they know my car and I'm too obvious on foot."

"You're being chased by those idiots?" the Morrigan sniffed suddenly, reminding them of her presence. "I suppose I might be convinced to help..." There was a predatory glint in her eyes.

"What is it?" Lauren asked warily.

"I want a payment," Evony cooed. She sauntered over to the counter and scooped up a set of keys. "A kiss and then you can leave in my car and I'll even distract these idiots for you once they break in." As if to emphasize her words, the door groaned and there were several suspicious cracking noises.

"Fine!" Lauren leapt forward and pressed her lips to Evony's. Her arms were rigid at her sides even as naked skin pressed close eagerly. Well, Evony wasn't on Lauren's list of favorite people but she was a good kisser, Lauren admitted as the kiss deepened and the arousal from before reignited.

"Okay, time's up!" Tamsin yanked Lauren away looking pissed.

"Right," Lauren agreed readily, taking the keys and then hastily grabbing her laptop as well. "Let's go."

(-)(-)(-)

"You're a bad person."

Tamsin beamed. "Aw shucks, doc."

"That's not a compliment," Lauren complained, but the smile on her lips gave her away. "I can't believe you did that."

"Hey, it's your fault for rolling your window down and allowing that douchebag to serenade you like that from his car. I think my ears were bleeding."

"I don't think that allowed you to throw, well, _that _at his face," Lauren pointed out.

"Hey, he wasn't driving and it didn't hurt him so whatever." Tamsin sniggered and Lauren couldn't help but join in. "His face was hilarious." While the two laughed, the unseen Cupid flew nearby and peeked in. As they slowed to a stop at a red light, he grinned and carefully drew a sliver of his power. Then, he performed a motion as if drawing a bow to fire, condensing his power into an arrow. He aimed carefully at Tamsin and then shot.

"Damnit!" he cried when the arrow flew off into the distance. That arrow had been something to create an almost magnetic attraction between the recipient and Lauren. "Fine," he growled. "Then I'll try this arrow!" He gathered his power and aimed again as he started to fly backwards a bit to get a better focus.

Suddenly, there was a crack as he flew into a pole and his arm twitched to the side. The arrow was automatically loosed... and somehow managed to shoot through both Lauren and Tamsin, causing them to spasm slightly and then look around frantically around at the feeling.

"What the fuck was that?" Tamsin asked, shaking herself. "Felt... weird."

"Yeah," Lauren nodded. Then she frowned and started closing the windows in the car. "Is it me or is it getting colder in here?"

"Seriously? I think it's getting hotter," Tamsin complained, tugging at the sleeves of her leather jacket and considering whether or not to pull it off.

"R-really?" Lauren asked, flexing her fingers on the wheel. They were starting to feel stiff from the cold and she accordingly started to slow down. "M-maybe we should find somewhere to s-stop for a bit?"

"Are you seriously that cold?" Tamsin held out a hand. "Gimme a hand."

Lauren pulled one hand off the wheel and touched the offered palm and then both parties gasped loudly. Pure fire roared through Lauren's veins and the arched her back as pleasure seared through her nerves. Her foot slammed down on the brakes as her hand tightened around Tamsin's in response to the wave of desire. "Fuck," someone whimpered.

Then Lauren yanked her hand out of Tamsin's and the waves of pleasure ceased. Unfortunately, Lauren was left breathless and aching and her panties were drenched. She stared at the steering wheel and realized that there were cars honking loudly behind her. Clenching her trembling hands on the steering wheel, she starting driving again, not turning her head to look at Tamsin whose panting told her that the Valkyrie had probably gone through the same thing.

"What... the... _fuck_... was that?" the fae managed to say. Lauren tightened her hands even more, as she tried not to think of Tamsin's voice rough and husky and breathless from screaming-

"I don't know," Lauren shook her head, thankful that her voice wobbled only slightly. "We need to stop somewhere."

"I don't have any ideas for where to go," Tamsin muttered, trying to stabilize her voice. "Don't think it's a good idea to stay in this car though. People will see you in here soon."

"Wait, I have an idea."

(-)(-)(-)

"Pizza from that place you suggested and beer," Tamsin announced as she entered the clubhouse, carrying the aforementioned goods. She looked around and saw Lauren sitting on the couch looking focused on her laptop as she tried to figure out what was going on. Seeing the human looking relatively unruffled and that there were no crazy Lauren-fans around, Tamsin gave a sigh of relief. "Looks like you were right that they wouldn't think of checking here," she noted.

Lauren looked up and gave a weak grin, scooting to the side to allow Tamsin a spot which the Valkyrie took, taking care to leave a small amount of space between them. The doctor absently brushed one of her damp locks of hair back out of her face. "It's the only spot I could think of that had utilities that we could make use of. I, well," she flushed, "even still had clothes left over so I made use of the shower too." A cold shower. Lauren never would have thought that she'd be thankful for the fact that Bo and Kenzi's less-than-stellar home was good at giving out practically frozen water.

"A shower huh?" Tamsin managed to stop her thoughts before they went into the dangerous territory of visualizing Lauren being in the shower. She coughed. She needed a cold shower too. Or maybe lots and lots of beer. When she was not with the blonde that currently sat beside her. The fae could almost feel the heat radiating off the other woman's body and she shifted, trying not to lean closer to it. "Anyways, found anything?" She took a slice of pizza and dug in to distract herself.

"I have a few ideas..." Lauren shrugged. "I'm running the symptoms through my database right now."

They sat in silence for a bit longer, only broken by soft chewing sounds or someone leaning forward to grab another slice or to take a drink. Soon, Tamsin was sighing happily as she leaned back, cradling her beer in her hands. "This pizza should be illegal," she announced happily. "You were right. It's good."

Lauren threw her a smirk. "Well, you're the detective here. Arrest it."

Tamsin snorted. "Funny." The computer beeped and something popped up on the screen. "Found something?" Tamsin asked eagerly.

"Yeah, it's..." Lauren paused to read over what had appeared. "It seems that lots of these symptoms are similar to the effects of a cupid."

"You mean chubby-baby-with-wings cupid?"

Hovering invisibly near the two blondes, Cupid restrained a cry of outrage. _Now that's just rude_, he sniffed.

"No," Lauren was laughing. "These cupids apparently look more adult-like though its rare to see them because they have the power of invisibility so there might just be ones that look like 'chubby babies.'" She continued explaining the basics of the fae for a while.

"Then what does he want?" Tamsin wondered, sitting up once Lauren finished.

"Probably to get two people together," Lauren offered. She frowned. "But with how crazy things are going... Well, they must have missed and then messed everything up."

The invisible cupid pouted.

"How annoying," Tamsin groaned. "So how do we stop him?"

"Not sure. There aren't any known cases of having so many people go crazy over the same person before," Lauren winced. "And there's not much info to begin with about even singular cases."

"Damn. Maybe I should find him and beat him up," Tamsin grumbled, standing up and rocking on her heels as she cracked her knuckles.

"Well we need to find him first," Lauren pointed out amused. "Then we can fix all this."

"...Yeah..." Tamsin's eyes suddenly dropped to the floor. "Then we'll go back to kind of hating each other and mooning over Bo. Maybe that cupid was actually trying to get you and her together." Her smile was obviously strained.

Lauren's heart lurched. "Hey, I've never hated you," she protested, reaching out but managing to stop herself from actually touching the Valkyrie. She needed a clear head for the sudden serious turn of the conversation.

"So that slapping thing...?"

"I was mad!" Lauren exclaimed. "I mean, with Bo and everything... But we're over now." Her lips twisted in self-deprecation. "I'm not enough for her and I realized it just wouldn't work. I think any self-respecting cupid would realize that she and I are not meant to be."

Tamsin's eyes softened. "You're more than enough doc," she murmured.

Then the door to the home opened and the two surprised blondes turned to see Dyson, Bo, and Kenzi in an equally stunned state.

(-)(-)(-)

"Finally found—not again!" Dyson cried out as his feet slid across the floor as if his body was being pulled towards Lauren and Tamsin by a magnet. Just as he was about to collide (happily) with Lauren, Tamsin wrapped her arms around him and heaved him away.

Kenzi and Bo approached them, causing Lauren to tense, but when Kenzi tried to move forward, Bo held her back.

The succubus was looking back and forth between Lauren and Tamsin with a strange expression on her face. "Bo?" Lauren asked softly.

Quietly, Cupid crept towards Dyson and cut off the magnetic string pulling him towards Lauren. There was something important happening and the magnetic attraction shouldn't have done that anyways. The wolf shifter suddenly sagged at the lack of pull and fell back on Tamsin with a muffled thud and curse from the Valkyrie. The noise was only vaguely noticed as Lauren and Bo locked gazes.

"I see," Bo said simply.

Cupid's eyes widened as he saw the line of love that connected the succubus and the doctor start to glow. _Wow..._ He had only heard whispers of such a thing happening. Bo had seen the auras of both Lauren and Tamsin and seen the connection that budded between the two... and she was accepting it. She was overwriting the arrow Cupid had shot at her and pouring her own pure love into letting Lauren go to be happy.

It was sacrifice of one of the greatest kinds as she relinquished her claim—the one she had held over Lauren before Cupid's arrival. Her love for Lauren allowed her to realize that Lauren would truly be happy with Tamsin and so she somehow managed to cut off the arrow's pull for her to fight to win Lauren over. Or maybe she even believed that she had already lost to Tamsin. Either way, Cupid watched in awe as the succubus gathered her power and then let it burst out, nullifying all the arrows that affected everyone in the room.

For a moment, the room was silent. Then Kenzi and Dyson let out simultaneous yelps.

"What was I doing?" Dyson sounded shaken.

"I'm so sorry Hotpants," Kenzi lamented. "I have no idea what was happening with me..."

"So... like... you're all normal now?" Tamsin asked, dusting herself off. "Does that mean everyone else is too? I'm sure Lauren could use some rest after all of this trouble."

"'Lauren'?" Bo asked, starting to smirk. "When did you start calling her by her name like that?"

"Hey, I call her that sometimes," Tamsin defended, shifting uneasily at the knowing look in Bo's eyes. "Stop looking at me like that unless you want me to stab your eyes out," she threatened half-heartedly, trying to sound tough.

"Tamsin," Lauren chided.

"C'mon, let's go return the Morrigan's wheels," Tamsin urged, trying to escape out the door. Nobody tried to stop her because Dyson and Kenzi were still trying to blend into their surroundings and apologize to Lauren while Bo just looked vaguely sad, amused, and torn between 20 other emotions.

Lauren waved off Dyson and Kenzi's apologies with a hasty explanation about the cupid and then ran after Tamsin. She hesitantly reached out to touch the blonde fae and to her relief she wasn't assaulted with any of the previous feelings of rapture. However, the touch still caused both of them to jump as more normal levels of desire flared up at the contact.

"Are you sure everything is fixed though?" Bo called after them. "Maybe we should contact Trick. I don't think he was affected anyways."

"Nah, it seems like we were fixed so everything should be as well—"

Tamsin cut off as she and Lauren exited the clubhouse to stare at a growing group of people that approached them. There were even signs and posters proclaiming Lauren's amazing-ness.

"You have gotta be kidding me."

Just as despair was about to set in, the trio that had been left in the house got outside too. "We'll hold them off while you escape," Dyson promised. "We also called Trick and he said that things should clear up soon."

"Hopefully they will," Tamsin and Lauren sighed in unison.

As Dyson, Bo, and Kenzi took off towards the crowd, Cupid sidled up to the blonde duo. "_Get to Lauren's apartment_," he whispered. "_Once you arrive there, the arrows' effects will be lifted._"

"You're the cupid aren't you?" Lauren queried.

Cupid shrugged even though they couldn't see him. "I am not supposed to tell you that, but I am," he admitted.

"I am going to fucking kick your ass," Tamsin threatened.

Cupid laughed softly and then floated away by several feet, leaving the two of them some space as they realized that they were wasting time. They got into the car and drove off, leaving the crowd behind once more.

"Lauren please marry meeeee!"

(-)(-)(-)

"So all of this was just the crazy whim of some cupid, huh?" Tamsin hunched as best she could in the passenger side of the car. "Of course it was. Nothing like this would've ever happened without something like that."

Lauren hesitated but a surge of confidence caused her to blurt out, "I'm not sure about that." She winced but regained her composure, deciding to throw it all out there. "This all might've happened eventually. Just, without the people chasing me part."

There was a pregnant pause and then Tamsin said slowly, warily, "What do you mean by 'this'?"

"Us."

"Okay, I mean I always thought you were hot, but the rest was just a bunch of cupid arrows," Tamsin denied. "There never would've been an us. There is no us."

Lauren's expression fell but she gripped onto the steering wheel and kept her eyes on the road. "But could there be?" she asked quietly.

Tamsin fell silent as Lauren pulled up into a parking spot. They both got out of the car and looked around. Several vehicles were coming up to them and they quickly realized that they had to get to the apartment before they were cornered again.

So they took off and ran into the apartment. The door had been ajar but luckily no one else was waiting for them inside. Once they made it inside, Cupid carefully drained the influences of the arrows from each person until everyone was left with their normal selves.

The two people in Lauren's apartment were relatively unaware of that though as they stared each other down.

Finally, Tamsin let out a gusty sigh and clenched her fists. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but I want to try," she admitted. When she saw the smile that slowly overtook Lauren's features at that pronouncement she couldn't help the ten heartbeat pileup that caused her to stutter and stand still when Lauren moved to stand in front of her.

Tamsin was usually the one to make a move when it came to anything physical. But this time, she stood stock still eyes locked with the human doctor that had at first been no more than a nuisance to someone to be respected until finally... well, whatever she was now.

Lauren was someone who was reaching out to softly caress Tamsin's jaw and then pull her into a soft kiss that stoked the low-burning fire into an inferno once again. Tamsin sighed into the kiss and then tugged Lauren's lithe body to be pressed forcefully against her own. Their bodies rubbed together delightfully and Tamsin let out a growl, nipping at Lauren's lower lip.

They continued trading kisses but when Lauren made a move to start tugging at Tamsin's shirt, Tamsin pulled away and held the hand down, choosing to lace their fingers instead.

"Tam...sin?" Lauren murmured, her lips glistening and inviting from their recent activities.

Tamsin leaned her forehead against Lauren's and then tilted it so she could speak in the doctor's ear. "I was wrong," she whispered. Before Lauren could tense or panic or misread the situation, the Valkyrie continued, "There could be an 'us.' And I want that. If we're going to do this..."

"Do you want to wait?" Lauren questioned, sounding winded as she drew back slightly to look in Tamsin's eyes. Tamsin could tell that the human did not want to stop what they were obviously leading to but she could see that Lauren was still willing to stop if need be.

"Don't worry," Tamsin husked. "We'll continue in a moment." She paused to slip a hand past the doctor's clothes to caress naked skin to make her point. "But after..." She nipped at an earlobe. "Go out with me."

Lauren stilled and for a moment, Tamsin wondered if she had said something wrong but then the other blonde was laughing and then they were kissing once more. Then Lauren pulled away for just a moment more. "Of course," she answered.

They staggered upstairs, hands roaming and clothes slipping off. And they even made good use of the whipped cream.

* * *

><p>AN: Occasionally, I think I am capable of writing humor and this stuff results. Is the rating fitting for this story or should I downsize? Hmm... Anyways, I'll be back with Past Imperfect soon. Really.


End file.
